REjEcT
by xXxFlAwLeSsLY.iM.peRFecT
Summary: A Skypiean driven by thoughts of revenge, travels towards the 'holy land' , the Upper Yard to kill God. Elena enters the ancient forest knowing the consequences to her actions, but never once thought that she would be faced with... EnelXOC


Hi readers!! This is my what? 7th... I think Fanfiction!!!! 7 is a lucky number!!

I _**can't believe**_ i actuallt started an EnelXOC fanfiction...

_BUT!!!_ I kinda rewatched the Skypiea Arc and suddenly...

BANG!!! I was hit with inspiration with a EnelXOC story. I also noticed that there was like barely a single EnelXOC fanfiction anywhere, so i decided to write it up since it was kinda always nagging me at the back of my mind...

I think i will also be writing a AceXOC but **_I'm still not quite sure who_** to pair my OC up with so please give me any suggestions!! THANKS

I think that this won't be a SUPER long story like my other ones...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

* * *

A soft groan issued from full, pale pink lips before eyelids fluttered open slowly, revealing dazed blue eyes. The woman pushed herself up slowly, grimacing as a particular jolt of pain shot up her right arm.

Her unfocused eyes trailed to the source of pain, her heavily bandaged right arm. Elegant brows furrowed in confusion as they continued to examine the many cuts and bruised littered all over her body, a small frown found its way onto her delicate features.

'_What happened…?'_ Her thoughts drifted as she tried to recall what had occurred.

A pale, slender hand touched her cheek where a bandaid was covering a cut, before her eyes fell down onto her only piece of clothing. Stands of deep emerald green hair fell into her eyes as she stared down in surprise at the piece of clothing that she was wearing. A flowing white gown, the cloth was soft and light as a feather against her skin, hugging her curves, trailing down her bare slender legs and pooling like silver rippling waves at her feet.

"I see that you are awake, little angel." Elena's head shot to where the voice came from, electric blue eyes widened in surprise, it was followed swiftly by recognition and then finally cautiousness at the sight of the man that sat relaxed on some plush cushions, not far from her.

"Ya ha ha ha ha." The man laughed at her guarded and still slightly confused expression, before leaning against the cushion with a arrogant smirk and asking.

"So, do you remember what happened?" Elena remained silent for a moment before stiffening as her memories unlocked and swept into her mind like a furious deluge.

* * *

"Don't go Elena! You'll definitely get killed by God!" Conis pleaded as her friend flicked the stray hairs from her high ponytail out of the way and slung a Burn Bazooka over her shoulder.

"Conis, I've had enough of this." Elena gritted her teeth in determination as she loaded a shield onto her back before bending down and tightening the straps on her skate type wavers that she wore on her feet.

The blue eyes woman straightened before looking down at her battle ready clothing. She wore an ink black sleeveless high collared zip shirt that ended just above her stomach, silver filigree was traced up the sides of her top. Short black shorts tugged her thighs, and a slightly bulging grey pouch hung from the belt slanted belt on her hips.

Checking everything was in place, Elena tugged her wrist length black gloves further up both her hands, feeling the hidden two bumps that were pressed on both palms of her hands.

"Elena please! Think about it again! God is invincible-!" Stunning blue eyes softened a fraction as its owner straightened and turned to Conis, wrapping her slender arms around her childhood friend and hugging her tightly.

"Don't say anything anymore, that person can hear everything we say, so he probably knows that I'm coming. Continue to say anything and I can't say that you won't receive his Judgement." Conis opened her mouth to protest but was cut off.

"You should know by now that when I've made up my mind no one can make me stop." Elena drew away and smiled sadly at her best friend whose eyes were filling up with tears.

"Sorry…I know I'm being selfish here but…I…I just can't take this anymore, you should know that after what had happened…" Elena's eyes hardened as she stared out at the see of white clouds in the general direction where the Upper Yard laid.

"Please understand…" With that Elena turned her back onto her friend and sped away on her wavers.

'_I know it's useless…'_ Vibrant green hair whipped out wildly behind her as she skated across the White White Sea, towards the piece of Vearth that had been blasted into the sky by a monstrous Knock-Up Stream 400 hundred years ago.

'_I know it's futile…'_ Fingers clenched tightly around the handle of the Burn Bazzoka.

'_I know I will most likely die…but…' _Sky blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she continued towards where god lived, unwavering and unfaltering.

'_I can't just sit here and do nothing when everyone is dying in front of me!' _She licked her dry lips and drew in a deep breath.

"ENEL!!!" Her voice rung through the air, carrying across the white sea, brimming with defiance, fierceness and determination.

The sky was suddenly brighter, Elena pushed her shades down from her head and glanced up, confirming the blue light of God's so called 'Judgement' that was building rapidly above her.

'_Trying to smite me?'_ A sadistic grin tugged her lips up as she imagined 'god' hearing her thoughts.

'_You're going to have to try harder than that.'_ She added a burst of speed and trying to run out of its range before it flashed down upon her, but when she glanced up again, she saw that she was still in its range of attack.

'_Shit! Why is it this big?'_ Elena gritted her teeth, adrenaline surging through her veins as she lunged to one side as graceful as a hunting cheetah, avoiding the bolt of lightning that would of burnt her to crisp if not for her abnormal speed.

Figures could be seen in the distance, flashing blue eyes narrowed slightly, it was where the Shandian's lived. The figures grew bigger and bigger as she approached, she spotted a person with a Mohawk and green and red tribal tattoos over his left arm and chest.

'_That person is…'_ Elena lifted a hand and tugged at the string that she always wore around her neck. The already aged piece of string broke instantly at the force, Elena bunched the small object up into her hand and then chucked it towards the man she approached with frightening speed.

Their eyes met for a millisecond, the fierce warrior automatically reached out and grasped hold of the unknown item that sailed through the air straight at him. Elena's mouth moved silently and soundlessly, Wiper glared at the woman, tightening his grip on the item as he read her words and nodded stiffly.

'_Please…Give this to Aisa…'_ Wiper's eyes widened as he witnessed the smirk break across the Skypiean's face. It was already as if she knew what would happen to her if she ventured any further towards the Upper Yard. Their eye contact broke like a spider's thread as Elena swept past them with terrifying speed, her figure already shrinking into the distance

"That woman, what did she say?" The chief stepped slowly towards Wiper who was now staring at the object in his uncurled hand.

A ring made out of a shimmering gold metal hung from the broken string, the blood red gem was that was embedded into one side glowed. The warrior spun around as the sound of yelling approached from behind.

"Oi! Aisa, what are you doing!" A thumps was heard, followed swiftly by grunts and scuffles.

"Let me go!! I said let me go!" The girl was violently screaming, kicking and fighting with all her might against the arms that restrained her movements.

"That was her voice! She's heading towards Upper Ward to kill Enel! I have to stop her! She'll get killed!" Aisa shouted, waving the Burn Blade around her head as she frantically tried to escape the seemingly infinite amount of arms.

"Aisa!" Wiper yelled, the girl immediately fell quiet at his thundering voice.

He stepped towards her, Aisa flinched visibly as he approached. Wiper dropped the ring into the girl's lap before walking away. Aisa froze, staring down blankly at the familiar ring that Wiper had dropped onto her lap, trembling hands reached out and grasped hold of the piece of jewellery that was made from the golden metal and that held the crimson gem from the Blue Sea.

"_It's so pretty!" The ring was held up against the sky, the light seeping through the stone and making different shades of red reflect onto the white clouds around them._

"_Do you like it? I never knew you were into the girly stuff." Elena's voice was teasing, her eyes glinting in amusement as the girl beside her blushed and looked away._

"_I just said that it was pretty!" Aisa muttered and looked away, Elena laughed as the girl handed the ring back to her. _

"_I found it washed up on the shore one time when I was having a walk. I think it came from the Blue Sea." The green haired woman beside Aisa grinned before staring across the rolling whiteness that surrounded them._

"_But I don't think the red and gold goes that well with green and blue…" Aisa looked over at Elena who was tugging at her silky emerald locks with slender fingers._

"_I think it suits you better, it matches your eyes." Elena stated as she looked into the girl's deep maroon eyes before reaching out a hand and ruffling her hair with a smirk. _

"_Hey! What are you doing that for?" Aisa yelled and slapped her hand away before brushing down the strands that were sticking up in odd angles._

"_I just felt like it." Elena replied innocently, Aisa grumbled intelligibly at her first and secret Skypiean friend. _

_Elena's bell like laughter echoed through the tranquil air, soon joined in by Aisa's own laughter as they continued to sit side by side. _

Aisa's mouth straightened as she continued to stare down at the ring that had been given to her.

'_A friend of Aisa's I assume. And a Skypiean as well…'_ It was as if it was a parting gift from Elena, Wiper glanced back at the now silent girl before turning away and walking back towards their hidden village.

'_A Skypiean who defies 'god'?'_ Wiper scoffed and gazed off where the woman had vanished.

'_That woman already knew what would happen if she defied Enel, yet why did she continue on? Is it for the sake of her people?'_ Wiper looked at the village, his desire to protect it and its people grew.

'_I'll be going before you guys…'_ That was what her eyes told him before she grinned knowingly and disappeared from sight.

Like a wolf howling at the silent moon that hung in the night sky, a lone battlecry echoed through the silent air, full of sadness but also burning with resolve._

* * *

_

So What do you think so far?! **_Please review to tell me!!_**

**THANKS** for reading and please wait for the next update!!


End file.
